Shameful secret
by Livia666
Summary: Ils s'aiment, ils ne sont rien l'un sans l'autre, ils voudraient juste s'appartenir mais ils sont frères... Et si l'amour fraternel cachait quelque chose de plus profond ? Cadeau pour une amie, Slash FaramirBoromir tout mimi, OS au points de vue alternés


Bonjour à tous!! Cette fanfiction a été écrite pour ma meilleure amie, avec qui je partage le goût de l'écriture et du citron. Je vous la sors de mes fichiers pour que vous puissiez en profiter ! Bonne lecture... Les review sont acceptée dans cet établissement, lol!!

Rating : NC-17, yaoi, slash Faramir Boromir (mium!! n.n)

Avertissement : Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic (ou alors juste les commentaires de gens en or... XD) et j'ai tout piqué à Tolkien sauf Lilonë qui est à moi et le détournement de l'histoire !!

Dédicace : à Marie que j'adore !

**

* * *

**

**Shameful Secret…**

Je suis anormal.

Pourquoi, lorsque je le regarde rire, cela déclenche en moi ce curieux sentiment, cette envie diffuse de le serrer contre moi ?

Depuis quand ces idées étranges me traversent-elles ? Pourquoi lui ?

Quand nous étions encore petits, il venait souvent se blottir contre moi après un cauchemar, mais en ce temps là, jamais aucune idée déplacée ne m'avait effleuré.

Pourtant je crois que je l'ai toujours admiré sans me l'avouer.

Il est beau, indubitablement bien fait, intelligent et quoi qu'en dise notre père, habile au combat. Nous sommes si différents que je me demande parfois si nous sommes bien frères.

Mon Faramir…

A cet instant, je l'observe en silence depuis ma fenêtre, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse me voir et s'il le savait, que dirait-il ? S'il connaissait mes pensées inavouables, serait-il dégoûté, choqué ?

Sûrement…

Je ne prendrais pas ce risque, je ne veux pas le perdre, il est bien trop cher à mon cœur. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui.

Je voudrais tant pouvoir le lui dire, ce sentiment qui me condamne à être le plus méprisable des hommes.

Je crois que ça a commencé il y a une année, celle de ses dix-neuf ans, Père l'avait encore méchamment rabroué et il était assit dans sa chambre, près de sa fenêtre, l'air si triste, si désemparé, que j'ai crut que mon cœur se brisait.

Je pouvais presque voir tourbillonner ses pensées, des pensées bien trop sombres pour un si jeune homme. Ses cheveux, d'un brun sombre, l'auréolaient de mille reflets irisés, comme ces gravures de saints ou d'icônes que l'on voit sur les grimoires anciens.

Il savait que j'étais là mais il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, son regard gris fixé sur l'horizon. Il baissa un instant la tête avec un soupir. Il portait encore sa tenue de Capitaine, le pommeau de l'épée à son côté luisait d'or fin dans la lumière déclinante et sa chevelure semblait s'embraser.

Aucune parole n'avait encore été prononcée et le silence me semblait pourtant chargé de mots, de sous-entendu. Je me rappelle m'être approché de lui, m'asseyant à même le sol, tout près de lui, nos bras se frôlant.

Je n'osais pourtant le prendre dans mes bras malgré l'envie qui me taraudait.

Juste le prendre contre moi, le consoler, l'apaiser de la seule manière qui me semblait possible. Les mots étaient de trop, pourtant je savais qu'il me faudrait rompre le silence. C'était toujours moi qui parlais le premier, je suis l'aîné et il a toujours été moins expansif que moi. Plus secret, plus doux et calme aussi.

Je me souviens d'avoir tourné la tête vers lui pour voir son visage dans cette clarté de fin du jour, restant un instant figé par notre soudaine proximité. Nos regards se sont alors entremêlés et j'avais vu sa lèvre inférieure trembler légèrement, signe qu'il retenait sa peine.

Comme elles m'étaient parues attirantes soudain ces lèvres ! Et comme j'avais honte !

Sa peau dorée par le soleil, son regard mélancolique, ses cheveux sombres emmêlés, la légère estafilade sur sa joue encore bordée de sang suite aux combats qu'il avait dut faire… tout cela m'avait foudroyé.

Si je m'étais écouté, j'aurais ravi sa bouche et l'aurait fait mien comme certaines jeunes femmes qui s'offraient à moi dans l'atmosphère bruyante d'une auberge.

Mais il n'était pas l'une de ses filles, il était un homme et mon petit frère.

Cela m'avait dégoûté de moi-même. Quel être étais-je donc pour avoir ce désir alors que Faramir me regardait en toute innocence et confiance ?

Je devais le fixer avec trop d'intensité car je le vis rougir légèrement, ses pommettes se teintant de rose. Ce fut ce qui me ramena sur terre plus que mon nom prononcé à voix basse. Il n'était pas homme à rougir et j'en étais troublé. Je craignais qu'il ait lu dans mes pensées pendant quelques instants mais, malgré cette profonde mélancolie qui ne le quittait pas, il était semblable à l'habitude.

Je secouais la tête, chassant ces choses impures de mon esprit et essayait de me reprendre, chose bien peu aisée quand il me regardait avec des yeux si troublés. Je finis par lui demander avec une douceur qui m'étonna :

- Est ce que quelque chose c'est mal passé ?

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de brutal mais je ne suis pas non plus doux et paisible. Pourtant, pour lui, j'aurais usé de toute la douceur du monde.

-Non, je vais bien, je suis juste fatigué.

Un mensonge bien sûr quand on le connaissait aussi bien que moi. Il n'était pas fatigué, il souffrait et je le voyais aussi clairement que si cela avait été inscrit sur son visage. Pourtant il essayait de se montrer joyeux mais cela ne marchait pas avec moi.

-Père t'a dit quelque chose ?

Il se troubla quand je mentionnais Denethor, notre géniteur. Il avait toujours souffert de son manque de reconnaissance, n'étant à ses yeux jamais assez bien.

Combien de fois, lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, s'était-il réfugié dans mes bras pour sangloter suite à une nouvelle entrevue ? Je ne les compte même plus, tant Père a put le dénigrer, repousser sa tendresse qui pourtant, ne cherchait qu'à s'exprimer.

Faramir est bien plus délicat et fragile que moi, malheureusement.

Il est de notoriété publique que l'Intendant du Gondor m'a toujours préféré. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore moi-même !

Peut-être à cause de mon goût pour le combat et la joute armée que possède en moindre mesure mon précieux petit frère. Lui a toujours été attiré par les livres et les archives mais il s'en éloignait en s'efforçant de plaire à notre paternel.

Je remarquais que Faramir caressait machinalement le bord de sa manche, cherchant à me dire que je ne m'étais pas trompé mais sans vraiment oser émettre une critique envers Père.

-Je… Boromir, pourquoi ne puis-je être comme toi ? Si je l'étais, Père m'aimerait un peu…

Il semblait si perdu, si peiné à cet instant, comme si l'enfant qu'il avait été rejaillissait soudain, que je ne put résister à poser un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Ce simple contact fut comme une brûlure dans tout mon être, me troublant au-delà de toute raison. Je retirais mon index un peu trop vivement à mon goût quand je vis ses yeux limpides s'écarquiller de surprise. J'aurais voulu m'excuser mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de mes cordes vocales et je laissais simplement retomber ma main sur mon genou, faisant comme si de rien n'était, détournant le regard pour lui répondre.

-Cela ne t'aiderait en rien. Tu es ce que tu es, Père t'aime. Il ne le montre pas, c'est tout. Cesse de te tracasser avec ça.

Ces paroles prononcées, je sentis à nouveau cette envie imprécise naître en moi. Etrange désir si honteux et si bon à la fois…

Alors, moi, Boromir, fils de Denethor, je fuyais le regard de mon frère et sortit de la pièce, le cœur à l'envers et le cerveau en ébullition.

* * *

Me regarde t'il ?

J'aimerais tant le croire ! Je voudrais qu'il soit toujours près de moi, que nous ne soyons jamais séparés. Je crois que je suis fou.

Fou de lui.

Je l'admire tant, je voudrais lui ressembler ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu… S'il vous plait, un tout petit peu…

J'aimerais être digne de lui, croire qu'il pourra me rendre un jour ce drôle de sentiment qui occupe aujourd'hui mon cœur. Il croit que je me bats pour plaire à Père alors que ça fait déjà bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de me tracasser à cause de lui.

Tout ce que je fais c'est uniquement pour lui plaire et à lui seul !

Aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, je l'ai toujours aimé bien plus que la morale le permet.

Mais je n'ai que faire de la morale quand l'homme que j'aime est près de moi.

Mon amour pour lui dépasse largement les tabous.

Lorsque j'étais petit, je faisais parfois semblant d'avoir fait un cauchemar juste pour pouvoir me rassurer dans la chaleur de ses bras. En ce temps là je connaissais par cœur son parfum, son odeur musquée mais le temps bénit de l'enfance où je pouvais chercher ses étreintes en toute impunité est maintenant lointain.

Désormais, je suis interdit de ses bras alors que mon seul rêve est de pouvoir retourner me blottir contre lui, enfouir mon nez dans son cou, retrouver ce contact intime.

Triste conséquence du temps qui passe.

Nous sommes des hommes maintenant, j'ai vingt ans et il ne serait pas pensable que le Capitaine de la Tour Blanche câline encore son jeune frère.

Je me moque de ce que l'on peut penser de moi mais je ne veux en aucun cas que cela rejaillisse sur Boromir.

Je n'ai aucun espoir qu'un jour il accepte de voir en moi autre chose qu'un petit frère mais parfois je me surprends à rêver.

Comme ce jour lors de ma dix-neuvième année où il m'avait rejoint dans ma chambre. Il était étrange à ce moment là mais j'avais aimé cela.

Il avait été étonnement doux, tendre. Ce jour là, son regard brillait d'une lueur que je ne lui avais jamais vue et cela me mis en émoi. Lorsqu'à un moment son doigt s'attarda sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire, jamais mon cœur n'avait battu si fort, comme s'il pouvait jaillir de ma poitrine.

Je suis pathétique…

La première fois que mon cœur a battu ce n'était pas pour quelque adolescente de la cité aussi jolie que spirituelle mais pour un homme.

Boromir.

Je ne conçois pas ma vie sans lui, il est mon modèle, mon idéal, la perfection incarnée à mes yeux.

C'est pourtant sans espoir et j'en ai conscience, hélas !

Je ne compte plus les larmes versées dans le secret de la nuit avec pour seule confidente à cet amour fou, l'oreille attentive de ma jument.

Parfois j'intercepte de sa part un regard différent, brûlant, qui me fait frissonner tout entier mais bien vite ce mirage s'estompe et il n'y a plus que le frère devant moi, de plus en plus distant au fil des jours.

Peut être a t'il sentit la tendresse contre nature que j'ai pour lui mais je le vois peu et il m'évite.

Pire, depuis quelques jours, il affiche à son bras une jeune femme aussi belle que gracieuse.

Père lui a présenté cette rivale il y a trois jours lors d'un dîner réunissant les Grands de la cité, me perçant le cœur et me glaçant l'âme.

Je la hais !

Si je m'écoutais, je hurlerais devant tous à Boromir que je l'aime, que jamais je ne pourrais vivre en étant privé de lui. Seulement, se serait détruire à tout jamais mes chances d'être près de lui, de pouvoir le contempler, lui parler, l'effleurer parfois innocemment.

Pourtant je le comprends. Il est en âge de se marier et même s'il est toujours très présent sur tous les fronts – je l'aide comme je le peux tout en priant pour qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer – il peut bien aimer.

Cette fille est belle, grande, blonde, des yeux verts, limpides, des formes agréables, un tempérament combatif et volontaire…

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas né femme ? Peut-être aurais-je pus attirer à moi l'attention du seul auquel je veux être lié.

Voilà trois jours qu'il se promène avec cette Lilonë pendue à son bras et moi, je ne compte plus.

Pourquoi fuit-il mon regard ?

Il a deviné, j'en ai peur et je le répugne. C'est la seule explication qui s'éveille encore dans mon esprit las.

Marchant dans les champs bordant la cité, savourant la brise nocturne sur mon visage, je ne puis m'empêcher de songer sans cesse à lui J'aimerais qu'il soit à mes côtés, devisant et riant en ma compagnie. Je ne porte qu'une simple tunique gris perle et un pantalon de toile, voulant me fondre dans la lumière lunaire.

J'ai peur que je ne puisse être un jour aimé de mon frère comme je le voudrais et que sa mort vienne avant la mienne.

Si c'était le cas, j'en serais déchiré jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Ne plus pouvoir contempler sa silhouette altière, ses yeux gris grave et sévères mais qui s'illuminent parfois d'étincelles de malice, sa chevelure brune, semblable à la mienne et que je porte aux épaules comme lui. Il est le meilleur en tout, si fort, si brave ! Je l'admire par-dessus tout et l'aime du plus profond de mon cœur.

Poussant un triste soupir, j'entends soudain des bruits non loin et tourne la tête en cette direction, mon sang se glaçant brusquement dans mes veines.

Sans hésiter, je tourne les talons, courant à en perdre haleine vers la cité, vers la Maison des Intendants, cherchant un refuge où laisser ma douleur s'épancher sans témoins.

* * *

Lilonë est belle et ardente. Ses yeux verts sont des puits envoûtants, sa longue chevelure d'or et ses membres fins en font une Dame de Beauté reconnue de tous.

Depuis que Père me l'a présentée, j'ai trouvé en elle un moyen de me débarrasser définitivement de mon obsession pour mon frère.

Je l'évite, c'est vrai, car je suis incapable d'affronter ses yeux tristes.

Depuis quelques jours, je ne fais que l'apercevoir que quelques secondes avant de passer mon chemin, trop troublé par sa silhouette fine et solitaire pour pouvoir soutenir sa présence.

Je le vois rôder comme une âme en peine dans Minas Tirith, sentant mon cœur se briser à le voir ainsi dépérir.

Je remarque qu'il mange peu et s'abrutit dans le combat comme jamais auparavant mais que puis-je y faire ?

Peut-être a t'il quelque chagrin d'amour…

Sûrement pas pour moi, cet amour, bien que mon corps et mon cœur le désirent ardemment.

Alors Lilonë est pour moi le prétexte parfait pour m'éloigner de lui, pour me remettre dans le droit chemin.

Je finirais bien par l'aimer, elle est trop parfaite pour laisser un homme de marbre mais étrangement, lorsqu'elle m'offre un baiser, je me prends à regretter que ce ne soit pas Faramir.

Elle est parfaite mais n'est pas lui !

Me voilà devenu fou !

Ce soir, le temps est doux, c'est l'été, et les champs bordant la cité s'offrent à ma compagne et moi pour une promenade solitaire. Lilonë se tient à mon bras, sa robe de velours noire, sobre, souligne ses courbes élégantes, et elle finit par s'arrêter près d'un bosquet poussé là comme une alcôve providentielle pour deux amants.

Ses bras blancs se nouent autours de mon cou et son visage sourit avec un peu d'espièglerie.

Elle n'est pas bavarde mais ses yeux parlent bien plus que ses lèvres.

Je sais ce qu'elle veut et lui accorde un baiser, mes yeux se fermant tandis que mes mains glissent doucement jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Ce baiser ne me procure qu'un plaisir physique et je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer Faramir, encore une fois.

Je suis un monstre.

Je sens son corps se frotter au mien et je laisse mon instinct guider mes gestes, relevant la robe pour caresser sa peau parfaite. Elle soupire de plaisir anticipé et ses mains délicates s'activent sur mon torse. Sans brutalité, je l'adosse à un arbre, retroussant un peu plus le tissu quand mon regard accroche soudain une silhouette familière dont les yeux gris me foudroient soudain.

Faramir…

Il semble un instant désemparé, comme si je venais de le frapper et une sueur froide glisse dans mon dos, m'arrachant un frisson.

Ce regard exprime toute la douleur du monde et surtout une déception clairement visible dans ses prunelles aux couleurs de la lune.

J'ai envie de pleurer.

Puis il secoue la tête, rompant le contact de nos regards et s'enfuis en courant vers la cité.

Je m'aperçois soudain que je me suis figé et Lilonë me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin, son regard intelligent me dit clairement qu'elle a comprit.

Je vais mourir de honte.

Elle a un petit rire qui m'achève et je m'éloigne d'elle comme si son corps me brûlait.

-Seigneur, je crains d'avoir percé là un lourd secret !

Que répondre à cela ? Je me contente de la regarder sans savoir sur quel pied danser.

Elle s'approche de moi, légère et aérienne, posant un doigt sur mes lèvres et rit de nouveau.

- N'ayez crainte, je suis peu bavarde et puis, je dois vous faire une confidence… Je n'éprouve pas d'amour pour vous mais j'ai remarqué votre manège et celui de votre frère. Je n'ai pus m'empêcher de chercher à résoudre cette énigme.

-Notre manège ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer, trop abasourdis par ses propos pour me mettre en rage. Elle hoche la tête et explique, riant un peu.

-Lors du dîner où nous avons été présentés. Votre frère ne cessait de vous chercher du regard et vous aussi dès qu'il abandonnait l'espoir d'obtenir votre attention. Vous aviez l'air tous les deux profondément tristes. Je voyais bien que vous ne me parliez juste pour vous donner une contenance et ainsi mieux éviter ses œillades pour mieux les lui rendre quand il ne regardait pas.

Ne jamais sous estimer une femme, je m'en souviendrais ! Tout comme je me souviendrais de la perspicacité de cette jeune fille. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été percé à jour, que mon inavouable secret n'en est plus un. A cet instant, tout mon courage semble s'être évanouis et il me semble plus aisé d'être sur un champ de bataille que face à Lilonë, si lucide.

Elle doit avoir conscience de mon malaise car elle s'écarte un peu et ajoute avec toujours cette pointe de malice qui la caractérise :

-Et bien ? Qu'attendez-vous pour le suivre ?

-Ce n'est pas si simple !

Je grommelle.

-Pourquoi ? Vous l'aimez et il vous aime.

-Je vous croyais bien plus clairvoyante que cela. Nous sommes des hommes et des frères !

-Et alors ?

- C'est honteux et cela ne se fait pas !

J'ai l'impression de parler à une enfant soudain mais peut-être est-ce moi l'enfant finalement !

-Alors l'amour doit toujours être réservé à un homme et une femme ?

-Oui… Non ! Mais pas à des frères !

-Vous cherchez à vous justifier, Seigneur Boromir.

-Pas du tout !

J'ai mentis pour le coup mais elle m'agace et va trop dans le sens de ces maudites pulsions.

Elle ajoute, sa blanche silhouette toute auréolée de lumière mais soudain, son air est plus grave et plus sérieux.

-Vous voulez donc sa mort ? N'avez vous donc pas compris ? La guerre vous prive donc de vos facultés mentales, Seigneur Boromir ?

Sa mort ? Non ! Jamais !

Je ne pourrais être privé de lui, ne plus jamais le voir me sourire bien que cela fasse quelque temps que son visage ne s'éclaire plus et que le rire a déserté ses lèvres. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été aveugle tout ce temps. Mon frère souffre, je l'avais vu mais je n'avais, encore une fois, pas compris.

Je m'en veux terriblement à cet instant.

Lilonë a raison. Cruellement raison. Faramir n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même et c'est entièrement ma faute.

Je tourne mon regard grave vers la jeune fille et m'incline devant elle, voulant m'excuser mais elle me rabroue :

-Vous n'êtes toujours pas parti ? Vous devriez déjà être en haut de Minas Tirith !

Ses paroles me font l'effet d'une gifle et je me redresse, tournant les talons et suivant les traces de mon frère en courant.

* * *

Pourquoi y a t'il fallu que je découvre ce triste spectacle ? Quelle force supérieure veut ainsi m'achever ?

Mon cœur est comme écartelé, j'ai envie de hurler.

Maudite soit cette femme qui me vole mon amour.

Je me suis réfugié dans ma chambre au palais, m'asseyant dans un angle de la pièce, je regroupe mes jambes contre ma poitrine et pose ma tête sur mes genoux, cherchant un réconfort qui ne viendra pas, je le sais.

Si seulement je pouvais le lui dire…

Autours de moi, les ténèbres envahissent la pièce, la lumière de la lune n'atteignant pas mon recoin et elles sont le reflet exact de mon humeur. J'aime mon frère à en perdre la raison et il ne voit même pas que je meurs d'amour pour lui…

Combien de temps s'écoula tandis que je ruminais mes sombres pensées ? Je l'ignore mais soudain, une main se pose sur ma tête, me faisant sursauter nerveusement.

Je relève la tête, rencontrant soudain le visage de Boromir, agenouillé face à moi. A cette vue mon cœur se serre et accélère son rythme. De nombreuses questions tournent sans cesse dans mon esprit torturé et je ne peux articuler un seul mot.

Si seulement je pouvais lui dire combien je tiens à lui…

Je m'interroge sur sa présence ici alors qu'il était si près de besogner sa compagne quand je l'ai vu dans le bosquet. Pourtant, aucune parole ne vient là aussi briser le silence.

Son regard argenté est fixé sur moi et sa main n'a pas quitté mes cheveux.

Je me sens trembler bien malgré moi, la gorge nouée et le cœur emballé à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop.

Nous sommes si proches que je peux sentir son souffle sur ma joue. Il est essoufflé…

A t-il couru ?

Pour moi ?

Je n'ose y croire et n'ose bouger de peur de le voir disparaître.

Je lis de la tendresse dans son regard et m'en émeus, osant espérer que mes rêves sont enfin réels. Sa main vient se poser sur ma joue, me faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter craintivement.

J'ai très peur de ce qu'il va faire, ne sachant pas s'il va me frapper ou le contraire.

Nous sommes si proches que je me sens rougir légèrement, troublé par ses lèvres si près des miennes.

Que n'aurais-je donné pour un seul baiser ?

Tout à coup, il se penche vers moi et sa bouche se pose sur mon autre joue, juste à la commissure des lèvres, me laissant presque bouche bée et tremblant de plus belle.

A quoi joue t-il ? A t-il découvert mon secret ? Va t-il se moquer de moi ?

Je murmure, balbutiant un peu tant mon émotion est grande :

-B… Boromir ?

Son air sérieux et grave m'inquiète, j'ai peur au-delà de toute raison. Sa main, apaisante, caresse ma joue et il parle enfin, sa voix profonde que j'aime tant m'arrachant quelques frissons :

-Ne dépéris pas, Faramir. Redeviens comme avant.

Mon regard se teinte d'incompréhension et aussi de chagrin.

-Je ne peux pas. De toute façon tu t'en moque, n'est ce pas ? Tu as raison, cette femme mérite tout ton attention.

Je n'ai put empêcher ma voix de se faire amère. Ses prunelles se hérissent de colère et je me tasse légèrement sur moi-même par instinct.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ; siffle t'il entre ses dents. Je ne m'en moque pas du tout !

J'avoue que je ne comprends plus rien, son attitude est bien différente de ces derniers jours. Je ne sais que dire et balbutie une nouvelle fois, perdu :

-Tu m'évite pourtant…

Je le vois baisser la tête et j'ai envie de me mettre à pleurer comme un enfant. Je ne comprends plus rien.

Il a l'air coupable et je ne sais pas pourquoi, le comportement de mon frère est pour moi source de surprise.

Il retire sa main de ma joue et je reste interloqué. Je lui fais donc tant horreur ?

-Si je te donne la raison, tu ne voudras plus me voir, petit frère.

-Je veux savoir !

Je proteste, bouleversé par son ton. Il relève son beau visage et prend le mien à deux mains, ce contact me faisant trembler de plus belle.

Je prends soudain conscience de sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la mienne, son regard semblant chercher un consentement dans le mien et je m'efforce d'y faire passer tout mon amour pour lui.

La peur s'évanouie lentement, j'ai confiance en lui puis, avec une lenteur affolante, il franchit l'infime distance qui nous sépare encore et je découvre le goût des lèvres de Boromir.

Je sais que j'aurais dû m'en offusquer, être dégoûté par ce contact mais j'apprécie cela.

Se voir offrir son premier baiser par l'homme qu'on aime est quelque chose de merveilleux. J'ai l'impression qu'une nuée de coléoptères s'envole soudain dans mon estomac.

Fébrile, je noue mes bras autours de son cou, ne rompant surtout pas ce précieux contact.

Je rapproche par ce fait nos deux corps et me colle à lui désespérément.

Je l'aime plus que tout.

Nos lèvres ne se quittent pas, j'ai chaud mais je tremble et, lorsqu'il se recule un peu pour que nous récupérions nos souffles, je récupère sa bouche avec un soupir de bien être.

Finalement, je me décale et mets fin à ce contact nouveau à regret par crainte de l'avoir froissé.

Pourtant, il me sourit et à cet instant je me sens le plus heureux des hommes.

* * *

Je l'ai retrouvé dans sa chambre, blottit dans son coin et mon cœur a manqué d'exploser.

L'ais-je blessé à ce point là ?

J'ai soudain peur pour lui, il semble si fragile, si malheureux que je ne peux résister à le rejoindre, posant ma main sur ses cheveux doux pour attirer son attention.

Agenouillé face à lui, je tente de me comprendre moi-même.

Je ne peux pas supporter de le voir si mal, j'ai besoin de le savoir en pleine santé et pas déclinant par ma faute.

Je ne sais comment apaiser ses tourments que je lis dans ses yeux. Tourments que je crains d'avoir moi-même attisés.

Las de toujours laisser la morale agir dans mon attitude envers lui, je glisse ma main sur sa joue et l'embrasse sur l'autre, tout près de ses lèvres que je désire tant. Je le sens trembler mais il ne repousse pas mes gestes même si son regard magnifique est inquiet.

Puis viennent les paroles, à mon grand regret. Il a peur, je le sens, mais je voudrais tant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien à craindre, que je l'aime et que je le protégerais toujours.

Ses mots me mettent face avec moi-même et me rendent mal à l'aise.

Pourtant je dois lui faire comprendre mes sentiments. Je le devine jaloux de Lilonë.

S'il savait combien il lui doit, ce soir !

C'est grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé le courage de me déclarer, la situation n'avait que trop durée et ses paroles m'ont assurées que je trouverais une réponse à mes sentiments.

Il suffit de voir comme il me scrute à l'instant pour le savoir. J'ai vraiment été idiot.

S'il tient à savoir pourquoi je l'évite, soit ! Je vais lui donner ma raison mais avant, je vais laisser mon envie s'exprimer enfin.

Il laisse son visage entre mes mains, docile. Il est confiant maintenant, je le vois clairement et je ne peux résister plus avant à l'embrasser.

Il a un goût de fruit, encore un peu sucré, et la texture soyeuse de ses lèvres m'émerveille.

Un instant, je crains d'avoir été trop brutal mais il s'accroche à moi, cherchant un contact que je lui accorde de bon cœur

Ma respiration se saccade de plus en plus tandis que mon corps réclame plus de contact, chose que je me refuse à faire. Je ne veux pas effrayer Faramir. Il est tout de même mon cadet de cinq ans et, bien qu'il soit un homme, il est à ma connaissance encore intouché.

Je libère sa bouche pour reprendre un peu mon souffle mais il me rattrape avec une fougue qui me fait sourire avant de s'écarter, un peu honteux.

Je le rassure d'une tendre caresse et d'un bref baiser.

Je sais qu'il ira de mieux en mieux et j'ai pour la première fois depuis longtemps la sensation d'être enfin en accord avec moi-même.

Tant pis pour le qu'en dira t'on ! Ce sera notre secret à tous les deux… et aussi un peu à Lilonë que je remercierais dès que je la reverrais.

Faramir vient s'asseoir contre moi, ses bras entourant ma taille et pose sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, soupirant les yeux fermés.

Il a l'air paisible, enfin, et une bouffée de tendresse m'envahit tandis que je brosse ses cheveux d'une main affectueuse.

Il somnole visiblement, sûrement épuisé, ce qui explique ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Je l'embrasse sur le front et un sourire paraît enfin sur son visage, le premier depuis une éternité me semble t'il.

Je le laisse s'endormir, savourant autant que lui sa chaleur et son odeur. Il sent l'herbe coupée et les fleurs du Gondor.

Je l'aime.

Voyant qu'il dort, je le soulève sans trop d'effort et le dépose sur sa couche, restant encore un peu à le regarder dormir avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et de sortir pour regagner ma propre chambre, non loin de la sienne.

Avec toutes ces émotions, le sommeil ne tarde pas et je savoure enfin un peu de répit, un doux sentiment de plénitude me berçant.

Le matin me trouve allongé sur le flanc, encore tout habillé, enroulé dans une fourrure, un corps chaud pressé contre le mien.

Un corps ?

J'ouvre un œil surpris et découvre Faramir, allongé contre moi. Je ne me rappelle pas être revenu ici avec lui et il me faut un moment pour que mon esprit embrumé par le sommeil en déduise qu'il m'a rejoint pendant la nuit.

Sans doute a t'il craint avoir rêvé.

Pourtant, qu'il se rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir sur ma décision.

Je me sens bien mieux depuis qu'il sait. Il ne m'a pas repoussé comme je le craignais et répond au contraire à mon amour pour lui.

Ce simple constat m'égaye et je me sens d'humeur joyeuse, passant un bras autours de son corps musclé et l'attirant un peu plus vers moi, ce qui a pour effet de le réveiller aussitôt.

Comme tout bon guerrier, il se réveille à la moindre sollicitation mais ses yeux clairs n'expriment l'inquiétude que quelques secondes avant que ses paupières ne les recouvrent de nouveau et qu'il enfouisse son visage dans mon cou pour masquer un sourire béat bien indigne d'un Capitaine de la Garde.

Le soleil passe dans la pièce, encore pâle du fait de l'heure peu avancée et je présume qu'il me reste un peu de temps pour profiter de sa présence dans le secret de ma chambre. Les gens ne comprendraient pas, nous jetteraient la pierre pour cet amour pourtant je sais au fond de moi que personne ne peut éveiller mon cœur comme lui. Peut-être parce que nous sommes à la fois si semblables et si différents, nous nous comprenons et nous complétons d'autant mieux.

Je roule sur le dos, glissant un bras sous son côté et caresse son dos. Aussitôt, il se colle à mon flanc, un bras et une jambe m'entourant.

Faramir est plutôt amusant au réveil.

Il semble être un chat attaché à une bouillotte !

Visiblement, étant en sécurité, il se permet de prendre son temps pour sortir des limbes du sommeil et essais de se rendormir. Par jeu, je change sans cesse de position, le faisant se balader dans mon lit en me cherchant et en pestant entre ses dents.

Au final, agacé, il grimpe sur moi et me maintient les poignets contre le matelas, bloquant mes jambes avec les siennes, les yeux toujours fermés.

Je ne peux réprimer un éclat de rire qui lui fait ouvrir un œil pétillant de vie.

Ce constat me ragaillardis encore, cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je ne lisais plus que du chagrin dans ses prunelles grises.

Sa présence à mes côtés alors que je m'efforçais de mettre de la distance entre nous me comble de bonheur. Il est la personne qui m'est la plus chère dans toute la Terre du Milieu.

Je reçois un baiser léger sur les lèvres et ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire.

J'ignore de quoi demain sera fait, cependant, ce matin, je ne peux qu'être plus serein car nous sommes ensemble et je ne le laisserai plus jamais souffrir par ma faute.

* * *

Du haut des murs de la cité, je guette l'horizon, effectuant un tour de garde quotidien avec les hommes de ma Compagnie.

J'ai le cœur léger comme jamais encore je ne l'avais eut et les armées de Morghul pourraient se presser à la porte, que je ne quitterais pas ma bonne humeur.

Boromir, mon si cher frère, et moi sommes désormais amants depuis une semaine. Ce simple constat m'emplit de joie. Me réveiller contre lui est si agréable…

Mon tour de garde passé, je regagne l'une des tours, me glissant dans la pièce fraîche et sombre, l'armurier me saluant au passage.

Mes hommes semblent sentir mon humeur et il règne une atmosphère paisible. Je gagne l'extérieur et plus précisément, les alentours de la grande bibliothèque quand un cri me fait dresser l'oreille.

« Mithrandir ! Mithrandir ! »

Aussitôt, tout heureux, je cours à la rencontre de mon précieux ami qui déplait tant à mon père.

Monté sur un bel alezan, le magicien galope dans ma direction et je m'immobilise tandis qu'il arrête sa monture à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Que nous vaut l'illustre visite du Pèlerin Gris ?

J'ironise un peu, amicalement, de trop bonne humeur pour me soucier des convenances.

Mithrandir descend de cheval, s'appuyant sur son bâton de magicien et sourit dans sa barbe.

-Que me vaut cet accueil enthousiaste, jeune Faramir, fils de Denethor ? Votre père se serrait-il décidé à vous reconnaître à votre juste valeur ?

Je m'assombris légèrement mais secoue la tête en signe de négation et accuse le coup sans broncher, répliquant simplement avec douceur.

- L'Intendant de la Cité à déjà fort à faire, il ne peut se soucier du sort de tous ses sujets. Mais vous, Mithrandir, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?

- J'ai besoin d'un certain Faramir pour aider un humble vieillard dans ses recherches.

J'avoue que je suis intrigué. Que peut donc avoir à faire le magicien dans nos archives qui semble être si important ? Cependant, je ne fais pas de commentaire et, hélant l'un de mes hommes, lui ordonne de conduire le cheval de Mithrandir aux écuries. Ceci fait, je m'excuse un instant pour passer une tenue plus appropriée aux recherches dans la grande bibliothèque et reviens aussitôt, rejoignant le noble vieillard.

Je regrette simplement ne pas avoir croisé mon frère pour le prévenir que je risque de ne pouvoir venir le retrouver que tard si nos recherches se prolongent.

Retrouver Mithrandir est pour moi une source de joie et celui ci me prend par les épaules dans un geste paternel qui trahi notre proximité spirituelle.

Une fois dans l'atmosphère solitaire et feutrée de la grande salle abritant les archives, je m'enquiers :

-Il ne se passe rien de grave, j'espère ?

J'espère qu'aucun danger immédiat ne menace ma quiétude et celle de Boromir. Je ne veux pas que mon frère aille risquer sa vie quelque part et être de nouveau séparé de lui alors que je l'aime tant. Mon interlocuteur a comprit avec sa sagacité habituelle que mon souci cache quelque chose d'inhabituel mais je n'ose lui parler, redoutant qu'il me juge.

-Tout dans ce monde est danger, Faramir, mais tranquillisez-vous, rien d'immédiat même si des temps sombres s'annoncent dans un futur pas si lointain. Se pourrait-il que vous vous souciez soudain du danger encouru ?

-Pas pour moi, Mithrandir.

J'avoue cela tête basse et mon regard se fait soucieux. Je crains tant pour Boromir…

Le magicien fronce ses sourcils broussailleux et me pose une main sur l'épaule avec douceur.

-Allons mon garçon, il n'est pas dans votre tempérament de vous montrer si inquiet. Je suis sûr que cette jeune fille s'en tirera bien en cas d'ennui !

Je ne réponds rien mais j'ai peur que la subite rougeur sur mes joues et mon air coupable ne dise que trop clairement ce que je veux taire.

Je ne peux pas mentir à mon compagnon, je n'aime pas cela et avec lui encore plus car j'ai été son élève il y a longtemps.

Comme je m'y attends, il devine que quelque chose cloche et me relève la tête, fixant ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

-Dites-moi, mon garçon… Comment va votre frère ?

-Fort bien…

Je balbutie, me maudissant de ma soudaine faiblesse devant ses prunelles qui lisent en moi.

Les sourcils de Mithrandir se froncent devant mon allure et dit d'une voix néanmoins douce :

-Quel secret cachez-vous donc, Faramir et surtout, dans quel pétrin vous êtes vous encore fourré ?

-Dans aucun pétrin, Maître Mithrandir. Quant à mon secret, je n'oserais l'avouer de peur de gâcher à jamais notre bonne entente.

L'expression de mon vis à vis est à la fois sérieuse et amusée et je ne sais vraiment que faire.

-Je crois déjà le deviner à votre air, jeune homme…

Je pince les lèvres pour retenir mes paroles mais il ajoute, malicieux :

-Je puis d'ores et déjà affirmer qu'il est question de Boromir.

Sans doute eus-je l'air plus coupable encore car il lâche mon menton et place ses mains sur ses hanches, sévère.

Je baisse la tête de plus belle, me sentant tout petit et très gêné.

-Savez-vous, Faramir, que l'inceste est condamné dans la plupart des cités ?

Aussitôt, je relève farouchement le visage et réplique avec fougue, agacé malgré moi :

-Je sais ! Cependant je l'aime ! Je sais qu'il est mon frère, que c'est interdit par la morale mais si vous devez blâmer quelqu'un, blâmez-moi ! Ce n'est pas la faute de Boromir. Suivez-vous toujours la morale, Mithrandir ? Certaines choses ne se commandent pas !

Ma tirade finie, je défis du regard le magicien, déterminé à ne pas renoncer à Boromir et à prendre tous les reproches sur mes épaules.

Mon interlocuteur lève une main et je recule légèrement par instinct, craignant un soufflet mais il ne fait que murmurer, apaisant :

-Paix, mon jeune ami. Loin de moi l'envie de vous blesser ou de vous froisser. Ce n'est pas à moi de juger ce genre de choses, sachez seulement que d'autres que moi n'ont pas mon ouverture d'esprit et que ce frère que vous chérissez pourrait en souffrir.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, peiné soudain après l'euphorie de cette dernière semaine. Mithrandir à bien entendu raison, je le sais. Toutefois je voudrais croire encore un peu à mon rêve.

Juste un peu…

-Vous savez, l'avenir nous séparera bien assez tôt. J'aimerais égoïstement pouvoir encore un peu profiter de son affection et de sa présence avant cela.

- J'en déduis que votre frère vous aime en retour…

Je me gifle intérieurement, me maudissant pour ma bêtise. Pourtant, mon compagnon n'ajoute rien contrairement à ce que je craignais et m'adresse un clin d'œil complice avant de continuer d'un ton neutre :

-Alors ? M'aidez-vous pour ces recherches ?

Profondément, reconnaissant, j'acquiesce et nous nous mettons au travail.

* * *

Voilà trois heures que j'attends sa venue, assis sur mon lit. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et je m'inquiète presque malgré moi.

J'ai peur qu'il ait soudain décidé de cesser notre relation ou pire, qu'il soit quelque part, en danger…

Tournant sans cesse dans la pièce, je me rassois avant de me relever, allant à la fenêtre, cherchant à l'apercevoir quelque part.

Rien ne bouge mis à part les sentinelles.

Mortellement inquiet, je me décide à sortir de la pièce, déterminé à le chercher.

J'ai l'idée de commencer par la bibliothèque. Il s'y est peut être rendu et, absorbé par quelque écrit, aura oublié l'heure. Guidé par cette pensée, je marche rapidement, mon épée frappant ma cuisse, près à m'en servir si Faramir risque quoi que ce soit.

Si quelqu'un lui fait du mal, je le tue sans aucune pitié et avec des raffinements de cruauté !

Arrivé sous l'arche de pierre abritant la porte en chêne massif de la bibliothèque, je n'ai même pas le temps d'y entrer que je me retrouve nez à nez avec Mithrandir suivi de près par mon jeune frère.

Je relâche un peu ma tension intérieure et sourit à ce dernier, gratifiant le magicien d'un regard circonspect.

Je n'ai rien contre lui mais il me paraît trop manipulateur comme tous les mages. J'ai plus confiance en le guerrier et le combat au corps à corps qu'en les artifices de la magie.

De plus je n'aime pas lire et étudier contrairement à Faramir, plus posé et calme que moi.

Je suis cependant au fait de la politesse et j'incline la tête courtoisement en m'adressant au Pèlerin Gris :

-Bien le bonsoir, Mithrandir. Cela faisait longtemps que nous vous avions aperçu dans nos contrées.

Faramir me sourit avec douceur et Mithrandir à une lueur dans le regard qui me fait supposer qu'il est au courant de notre secret. Si mon frère a décidé qu'il lui ferait confiance, je ne peux que m'incliner devant son choix. Même si je ne porte pas ce magicien dans mon cœur…

Après quelques paroles banales, le nouveau venu nous salue pour rejoindre l'endroit qu'il occupe habituellement dans la cité, donnant une franche accolade à Faramir qui la lui rend et me gratifiant d'une brève poignée de main.

Une fois seul avec mon amant, je pose ma main sur son épaule, murmurant juste pour lui :

-Je m'inquiétais…

-Désolé.

Il baisse le museau, contrit, mais je ne lui en veux pas et lui fait savoir d'une caresse sur sa tignasse brune qui lui fait relever la tête avec un sourire.

Il est vraiment adorable, conciliant, docile et d'une douceur de caractère qui ne cesse de m'émerveiller.

A t'il conscience de sa beauté ?

J'en doute…

Pourtant il est magnifique avec sa peau dorée, ses yeux métalliques et ses cheveux bruns. Son corps est fin et musclé, souple, agile et sa peau est douce et lisse.

Beau comme un rêve…

Il rougit légèrement et je prends conscience que mon regard se promène sur lui pendant mes réflexions. Je regarde en tout sens et, ne remarquant rien de suspect, je l'embrasse fugacement avant de proposer :

-Si nous allions chevaucher un peu ?

-Si tu veux ; répond-il simplement, pourtant ravi, comme l'attestent ses yeux brillants.

C'est un beau soir, la lune décline doucement et il ne porte qu'un pantalon de toile noire et une tunique près du corps, blanche, qui lui va à ravir. Sa taille est soulignée d'une ceinture d'argent, figurant des arabesques. Etant toujours vêtus de mon uniforme de Capitaine, je le quitte quelques instant pour courir à ma chambre, enfilant un pantalon brun et une chemise vert bouteille.

Il n'a pas bougé de là où je l'ai laissé et il m'accueille avec un sourire tendre et admiratif.

Nous nous dirigeons côte à côte vers les écuries, sellant nos montures, un magnifique étalon pommelé aux crins noirs pour moi et une douce jument à la robe semblable à du miel pour lui.

Je l'entends fredonner depuis ma stalle et je me hâte de harnacher mon étalon tandis qu'il s'active de son côté.

Enfin, nous sautons tous deux lestement en selle et gagnons l'extérieur de la cité, le trot de nos chevaux résonnant sur les pavés.

Une fois dans les champs, nous poussons nos montures au galop, s'amusant à faire la course. Je gagne d'ailleurs haut la main et prend une bonne longueur d'avance sur sa jument. Au bout d'un moment, je ralentis et le laisse me rejoindre. Mon étalon écume de sueur mais sa jument semble fraîche comme une rose et je comprends sa tactique quand il me dépasse et prend de plus en plus d'avance.

Mon cheval, fatigué, ne peut la récupérer.

Je suis amusé, Faramir est bien plus rusé que ce que j'imaginais. Il disparaît à ma vue et mais je continue tout de même au petit trot lorsque je le vois arrêté près d'une rivière, la jument baignant ses naseaux dans l'onde fraîche.

Je finis au pas et me poste à sa hauteur, regardant autours de moi. Nous sommes près d'un petit bois, l'herbe et haute et grasse et la rivière Anduin apporte une certaine fraîcheur dans la chaleur moite de cette nuit.

L'endroit idéal pour se sentir seuls au monde et savourer la présence de l'autre à ses côtés.

Me laissant glisser à terre, un bruit sourd m'atteste qu'il fait de même et nous laissons nos chevaux s'ébattre de leur côté en toute quiétude.

Quant à moi, je viens l'enlacer par derrière, posant mes mains sur sa taille et cédant à la tentation de poser mes lèvres dans son cou, le mordillant doucement, lui arrachant des frissons.

Il soupire de bonheur et se colle à moi, nos corps s'épousant.

Il est légèrement plus petit que moi de quelques centimètres mais nos apparences sont semblables, ce qui me trouble parfois mais je n'ai pas de peine à déceler toutes nos différences.

Il est un peu moins musclé que moi, plus fin aussi et fait parfois très légèrement féminin lorsqu'il use de gestes inconsciemment gracieux. Il ressemble à notre défunte mère bien plus que moi.

Je ne peux nier qu'il m'attire et attise mon désir.

Qui résisterait à ce corps souple et chaud plaqué ainsi contre lui ?

Je ne fais en tout cas pas parti de ces personnes.

Il pose délicatement ses mains sur les miennes qui tiennent toujours ses hanches et renverse sa tête sur mon épaule de façon à effleurer mon menton de ses lèvres.

Je me penche très légèrement et capture ses lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux, trahissant mon envie et ma frustration de l'avoir tant attendu plus tôt.

Bientôt, ce simple baiser ne me suffit plus et je darde délicatement ma langue pour caresser ses lèvres, cherchant son approbation pour approfondir le baiser, le sentant se tendre un peu avant de céder et d'entrouvrir ses lèvres. Je ne le brusque pas, sachant que cela est nouveau pour lui mais lorsqu'une langue timide vient effleurer la mienne, je ne lutte pas plus avant et entame un ballet connu de tous les amants.

Cette nuit, il sera mien.

* * *

Grisé par notre petite course, j'ai inconsciemment mené Boromir près de l'Anduin, dans un endroit que j'aime tout particulièrement.

Etrangement, l'ambiance est romantique et je m'en amuse. Pourquoi pas un dîner en tête-à-tête avec des chandelles tant qu'on y est ? Avec moi en robe de velours et battant des cils.

Cette pensée m'égaye et je le sens venir m'enlacer, gonflant mon cœur de bonheur et je ne peux résister à l'envie de me nicher contre lui, appuyant mon dos à son torse massif.

Il est beau et protecteur… Je l'aime !

Les bises dans mon cou et le contact inhabituel de ses dents sur ma peau m'arrachent quelques frissons.

Il cherche mes lèvres et je le lui offre de bon cœur quand une langue vient les effleurer. Je me trouble aussitôt, me tends un peu mais finalement accepte cette nouveauté.

La langue de Boromir joue avec la mienne. Ce n'est pas désagréable en fin de compte, juste un peu étrange mais réellement plaisant.

Je découvre le goût de mon amant avec plus d'enthousiasme, collant d'avantage mon dos à lui, la tête tournée vers lui pour un long baiser à la saveur du miel et des baies sauvages.

Je garde mes mains sur les siennes pour me rassurer un peu. Je ne suis pas un couard mais ces nouvelles sensations éveillées par Boromir m'intimident.

Il doit savoir que je suis vierge encore et je suis conscient que lui non.

Egoïstement, j'aurais aimé être le tout premier à obtenir ses faveurs quoique je sache qu'obtenir son amour est déjà énorme et je suis infiniment heureux d'avoir droit à une place dans son cœur.

Nous avons tous les deux le souffle court et Boromir rompt le contact de nos bouches pour la glisser dans mon cou, ayant sûrement noté ma sensibilité à cet endroit.

Ses mains quittent mes hanches et suivent les contours de ma taille, tracent quelques arabesques sur mon ventre, puis mon torse, caressant ma peau au travers du tissu.

Je frissonne encore une fois et me retourne face à lui, me blottissant dans la chaleur de ses bras. J'ose l'embrasser dans le cou, d'humeur câline, suivant de mes lèvres la ligne de sa mâchoire, mes bras reprennent leur place désormais habituelle autours de son cou.

Maintenant, ses mains massent mon dos en cercles inégaux, me faisant soupirer de bonheur. Tout à coup, ses doigts passent sous ma tunique, allant effleurer ma peau et je sursaute, surpris de cette initiative. Je m'effarouche un peu et il me glisse à l'oreille, tendrement :

- N'ai pas peur, détends toi…

J'ai confiance en lui alors je repose ma tête dans son cou et le laisse me toucher le dos à même la peau, le contact de ses doigts me faisant trembler un peu.

Inopinément, je me sens soulevé dans ses bras et me retrouve allongé dans l'herbe, sur le dos, Boromir s'installant sur le flanc, son coude replié surélevant sa tête et sa main droite pianotant doucement sur mon ventre, sous le tissu qui me couvre.

J'avoue sentir en moi la morsure traîtresse de la panique et je tente de me redresser. Patient, il ne m'en empêche pas et cela me rassure.

Je m'assois un instant puis me mords la lèvre et me rallonge près de lui. Son regard est doux, rempli d'amour et cela m'apaise bien mieux que des mots.

Jamais Boromir ne me fera du mal.

Plus calme, je le laisse se pencher sur moi et ravir mes lèvres. Il me mordille gentiment celle du bas, m'effleure de sa langue comme pour détourner mon attention de sa main qui vient de se couler de nouveau sous ma tunique.

Je lui fais confiance alors je reste docilement soumis à ses caresses.

Il remonte mon vêtement, dénudant mon ventre et le bas de mon buste avant de faire se succéder sur mon épiderme de légers et aériens effleurements.

Il alterne tantôt des attouchements du bout des doigts, tantôt des caresses plus appuyées, sa paume suivant les vallons de mon corps.

Je me laisse aller, savourant cette nouveauté entre nous. J'ai l'impression d'être très proche de lui, d'être quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux et cela me plait.

Inconsciemment, je me cambre en soupirant quand il effleure mes tétons, jouant du bout des doigts avec les petites pointes de chair.

Toutes ces attentions inédites pour moi éveillent des sensations, des plaisirs inconnus.

C'est plus effrayant qu'une terrible guerre.

Brusquement, je sens ses lèvres courir sur ma peau à la place de ses mains et pousse un petit couinement ridicule, un peu comme une petite souris apeurée.

Il lève sur moi un regard amusé et je sens mes joues chauffer un peu.

Il me jette un coup d'œil malicieux et m'embrasse le ventre, sa langue venant taquiner mon nombril, m'arrachant malgré moi un halètement.

Mort de peur, je plaide d'une voix plaintive :

-La nuit est bien avancée… Nous devrions rentrer.

-Tu n'es pas bien ici ?

Il s'enquiert, fronçant un sourcil et souffle doucement sur ma peau.

Je frémis et réponds d'une voix apeurée, bien éloignée de mon ton habituel :

-Si mais… Nous devons être auprès de Père demain à la première heure.

-Père attendra !

Il grogne et je le devine frustré. Aussitôt, je m'adoucis et, me faisant câlin, je miaule presque, usant de mon regard le plus tendre :

- S'il te plait, Boromir…

Je sais que j'ai gagné même s'il bougonne pour la forme. Il se relève et me tend la main, m'aidant à faire de même. Quelques brins d'herbes s'accrochent à mes cheveux et il les retire avec précaution.

Je me sens moins nerveux, plus sûr de moi maintenant que je suis debout.

J'ai une peur panique de l'acte en lui-même et je ne peux m'empêcher de respirer plus calmement maintenant que les mains de mon frère ne sont plus sur moi.

Il semble contrarié et j'en suis aussitôt peiné, allant me lover contre lui, usant de toute ma tendresse.

-Excuse-moi. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je… ne peux pas.

Il m'embrasse avec possessivité et réplique en soupirant :

-Ce n'est rien. J'attendrais.

Soulagé, je récupère ma jument, broutant paisiblement non loin de là.

Nous rentrons au pas, côte à côte, parlant de choses et d'autres.

Je m'en veux d'avoir paniqué à ses caresses mais je suis loin d'être préparé à ce genre de choses.

Heureusement qu'il ne semble pas m'en tenir rigueur où j'aurais été déchiré entre mon cœur et ma vertu !

* * *

Faramir est vraiment quelqu'un de fragile, je m'en rends de plus en plus compte. Il est plutôt craintif et s'effarouche d'un rien.

Pourtant il est étonnant de voir comme il est habile et imbattable au combat, n'hésitant pas à prendre de nombreux risques et il tremble pour quelques baisers sur son ventre…

Enfin, soit, je l'aime assez pour me permettre d'être patient.

Petit à petit il s'y fera, je ne veux en aucun cas le brusquer ou le blesser.

J'ai juré de le protéger, je ne vais pas m'improviser son bourreau !

Nous rentrons dans la cité, parlant paisiblement, nous souriant tendrement et cette proximité me ravi de plus en plus chaque jour. Je sais que cette nuit encore il viendra se glisser sous mes couvertures, niché contre moi.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je l'attends patiemment sous les fourrures, sachant qu'il viendra.

Cela ne manque pas, un léger bruit de pas me parvient et un poids sur le bord de mon lit m'annonce qu'il passera encore cette nuit près de moi, attisant sans le savoir mon désir de lui.

Son corps vient se coller au mien et je me retourne face à lui, déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

J'aimerais qu'il comprenne mon envie, qu'il y réponde mais je lis dans ces yeux qu'il est effrayé par tout cela.

Pourtant, dans le secret de ma chambre et dissimulé par les couvertures, je le sens s'agiter et un froissement de tissus me fait hausser un sourcil. Il doit avoir chaud et vient de retirer sa tunique, ne gardant que son pantalon.

Mon cœur cogne et, amusé, je fais de même, désirant sentir sa peau frémissante contre la mienne.

Je le sens trembler légèrement mais quelques baisers sur la ligne de son épaule le calment.

Il se colle à moi, son cœur cogne fort dans sa poitrine et je lui caresse les cheveux, lui murmurant avec douceur :

-Que crains-tu ?

Sa voix est légèrement tremblante lorsqu'il me répond :

-Cela. J'ai peur de ce genre de choses, les caresses…

Je souris, compréhensif, et l'embrasse sur les lèvres, ma main caressant toujours ses cheveux avec une tendresse dont je ne me savais pas pourvu.

-Penses-tu que c'est mal ?

-Nous sommes des hommes…

-Quelle importance !

-Tu as déjà fait ce genre de choses entre hommes toi ?

Il demande cela avec un air timide, rougissant de son audace. Je lui réplique simplement :

-Oui. Ce sont des choses qui se font parfois… Ce n'est pas mal, Faramir. C'est très agréable.

Il tremble de plus belle et je me hausse sur un coude, ma main descendant caresser sa joue avec amour. Je le sais nerveux et effrayé alors je n'insiste pas et attends qu'il s'apaise de lui-même.

Au bout d'un long moment, je finis par croire qu'il c'est endormit mais sa voix plaintive s'élève sous le dôme de couvertures :

-Je veux connaître cela.

Il tremble toujours et je me laisse retomber dans les oreillers, sur le dos et l'attire sur mon ventre. Il m'attire mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'il regrette quoi que ce soit.

Sa peau douce contre la mienne me trouble tandis qu'une agréable chaleur m'envahis.

J'attire sa main à hauteur de mon visage et l'embrasse dans la paume.

-Tu es sûr.

-Fais-le avant que je ne change d'avis !

Depuis quand Faramir à t'il cette voix étouffée et remplie de sanglots ? Inquiet, je le serre contre moi et je le sens pleurer. Impuissant à le comprendre, je l'embrasse partout où je peux l'atteindre, caressant son visage, sa sombre chevelure…

Il ne se calme pas et ses sanglots redoublent même. J'implore avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable :

-Faramir… Dis-moi ce que tu as. Calme-toi… Shhh… Ca va aller… Je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas…

Il s'essuie les yeux d'une main rageuse, s'en voulant sûrement de pleurer comme un enfant mais il est épuisé et à fleur de peau. Je le berce, trouvant les gestes instinctifs qui calment et consolent et peu à peu, ses sanglots douloureux s'espacent et sa respiration est moins chaotique.

Allongé sur moi, il niche sa tête au niveau de mon épaule comme il aime le faire et je l'entends murmurer :

-Excuse-moi ! Je suis vraiment idiot, ce soir… C'est que… Si tu l'as fait avec quelqu'un… Tu pourrais recommencer si je ne t'accorde pas ceci.

Je reste un instant pétrifié de surprise et commence à comprendre ce qui le peine tant. Je lui donne une tape sur le haut de la tête qui lui fait lever des yeux surpris et apeurés.

Il est mignon à être jaloux comme ça !

-Imbécile ! Tu as donc échangé ta cervelle avec celle d'un troll ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller me taper n'importe qui alors que je te veux toi ?

Je l'ai un peu choqué par mes paroles mais il est bon parfois de le bousculer un peu ! Il se colle à moi et rétorque avec jalousie :

-Tu n'as pas intérêt !

-Alors arrête de chouiner !

Je prends un air sévère et le serre de plus belle avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

-Tu es bien trop beau pour pleurer…

Il rougit légèrement et je sais que j'ai réussi à le calmer. Inconsciemment, je suis fier de moi. Jamais je ne pourrais supporter qu'il soit malheureux et le voir pleurer est un déchirement.

* * *

Le visage enfouis contre sa peau, respirant son odeur presque animale, sentant les muscles jouer sous sa peau, j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place, là où je dois être.

Ma petite crise de larmes est passée et je m'en veux terriblement. Pourtant j'ai eus peur de le perdre à cause de ma crainte. C'est irrationnel et enfantin mais qu'y puis-je ? L'amour est à la fois une chose merveilleuse et un grand déchirement. Lorsqu'on aime au point d'être dans une bulle de bonheur, on se demande toujours combien de temps cela durera et quand la déchirure viendra.

Je prie pour que cela soit le plus tard possible.

Ses caresses m'apaisent bien plus efficacement que de grands discours et ses paroles rudes m'ont remis les idées en place.

Son torse est collé au mien et le ce nouveau contact, peau contre peau, me plait. Une douce chaleur m'envahi lentement, gagné par l'atmosphère intime qu'il règne dans la pièce. La paix et revenue et le silence est agréable, chargé de sentiments, de douces caresses, de froissements de tissu et de soupirs.

Je me laisse enivrer par la douceur du moment, par sa main dans mes cheveux, l'autre qui caresse mon dos de haut en bas.

Sa respiration profonde me berce et je colle mon oreille à sa poitrine, écoutant les battements de son cœur.

Père nous à fait mander dès la première heure demain… Je soupçonne qu'il nous enverra à quelque mission loin de Minas Tirith et surtout loin l'un de l'autre.

J'appréhende que le jour arrivant ne brise notre quiétude. Je voudrais profiter de lui jusqu'au tout premier rayon de soleil, quitte à en être épuisé.

Je promène mes doigts sur cette poitrine musclée, parfois barrée d'une cicatrice ancienne, appréciant la texture de ce torse imberbe sous mes mains.

Je prends le temps de le découvrir, explorant chacun des valons de son corps.

Toutes les figures que je dessine sans but me calment, me rendent plus confiant et dans mon dos, sa main imite la mienne. Je trace du bout de l'index les quelques lettres formant les mots « je t'aime. »

Il ne s'en est pas aperçut mais pour moi ces lettres invisibles sont comme un serment sur sa chair, comme une barrière pour quiconque voudrait me voler l'homme que j'aime.

Je dépose quelques bises sur sa peau brunie par le soleil, m'amusant à le goûter du bout de la langue.

Je ne pense à rien de précis, je me laisse un peu aller, apprend les caresses et la sensualité à mon rythme.

Il a dû le comprendre car il garde ses mains dans mon dos, me laissant faire en toute liberté. Cela me plaît plus maintenant.

Je glisse sur le flanc pour pouvoir mieux découvrir son corps, baladant mes doigts et mes lèvres.

J'apprends.

Ma bouche file sur son épiderme et, prit par une envie subite, je mordille délicatement ses tétons.

Aussitôt, il laisse échapper un halètement qui me surprend de mon propre pouvoir. Je m'attarde sur les petites pointes de chair, les suçotant et les mordillant à ma guise. Je sens ses doigts masser ma chevelure et si j'avais été chat, j'aurais ronronné de plaisir.

Las de mon jeu, je descends explorer son ventre de mes lèvres et ma langue. Là mon regard accroche la bosse qui déforme déjà son pantalon et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, relevant sur lui des yeux hésitants. Il me rend une œillade aimante et tendre, un peu désolé, au fond, des réactions de son corps.

Je ne sais que faire et remonte mon visage vers le sien, frottant nos joues pour me réconforter.

Ses doigts se frayent un chemin sur mon ventre et le caressent en rond, lentement, guettant mes réactions.

Je frissonne mais aucune panique ne vient.

Le moment est différent, je suis en sécurité dans sa chambre et je sais qu'il arrêtera si je le lui demande.

Je me laisse faire, savourant ses mains sur moi, fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter. Presque imperceptiblement, il me renverse sur le matelas, me dominant et explore à ma manière mon corps offert.

Peu à peu, une chaleur agréable commence à naître dans mes reins et me cambre légèrement en soupirant quand sa langue vient à nouveau explorer mon nombril. Je sens mon corps réagir de plus en plus à ses attouchements délicats, sa main glissant tendrement maintenant le long de mes jambes, sur le pantalon.

Etrangement, cette barrière de tissu commence à me gêner.

J'ai envie de sentir ses mains sur ma peau.

Soudain, un très léger frôlement sur mon entre jambes me fait lâcher un gémissement à peine perceptible.

Mon corps ne réagit que trop bien au sien.

Un instant, un voile de peur obscurcit mon regard mais un mordillement dans mon cou me fait aussitôt oublier le pourquoi du comment.

Sa bouche chaude trace des sillons brûlants le long de ma jugulaire et ma respiration devient erratique.

Avec une lenteur affolante, ses lèvres descendent vers mon ventre, suivant la fine ligne de poils noirs qui sont interrompus par le bord du pantalon.

Un bruit léger de ceinture qu'on déboucle me fait légèrement sursauter mais Boromir remonte m'embrasser.

Ses mains habiles viennent à bout de la ceinture et du premier bouton du vêtement, m'embrassant toujours, voulant m'empêcher de trop penser, ce à quoi il réussit fort bien, je dois avouer !

Nos langues se mêlent, s'entremêlent, se caressent et je gémis quand une main mutine se glisse sous le dernier rempart à ma nudité, caressant langoureusement mon érection que mon frère à lui-même déclenchée.

Ses doigts courent lentement sur ma virilité, m'arrachant des soupirs, de petits cris de plaisir.

Puis, il cesse son traitement, s'attirant un regard noir de ma part et me souris, ôtant définitivement le pantalon.

Je ferme les yeux tandis qu'il me détaille et son regard est comme une brûlure sur tout mon corps.

Haletant, soumis, je tends les bras vers lui et enlace son cou, réclamant un baiser.

A ce stade là, il m'est impossible de retourner en arrière et étrangement, je n'en éprouve pas du tout l'envie !

Il s'allonge entre mes jambes, dévorant mon cou et suçotant mes clavicules tandis que je découvre son dos de mes doigts.

Il est magnifique, puissant, fort et l'impression d'être à lui, à sa merci m'embrase tout entier d'un désir irrésistible.

* * *

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler tandis que son corps dénudé s'offre à moi. Il est superbe ainsi, le regard noyé de plaisir, offert.

Je ne peux lui résister et me place entre ses jambes, fiévreux de trop de désir retenu. Mon érection prisonnière de mon pantalon me fait mal tant je le veux. Je dévore son cou, son buste, mes avants bras appuyés de chaque côté de son visage. Il a le regard comme de l'argent liquide, je sais qu'il ne résistera pas cette fois.

Je prends appuis sur un seul de mes coude et trace d'hasardeux chemins sur son torse, descendant jusqu'à ses cuisses, prenant un malin plaisir à éviter soigneusement le membre dressé et intercepte quelques regards qui en disent long sur son envie d'être soulagé.

Je me contente de prendre un air sadique et glisse mes doigts sur la peau sensible de l'aine, effleurant à peine les testicules. Il halète et se cambre, attendant désespérément un plaisir que je lui refuse encore un peu.

Ma bouche quitte son cou pour descendre langoureusement et avec une lenteur qui le supplicie vers son sexe.

Je glisse mon pouce sur le gland, le faisant gémir et trembler, perdu dans la luxure du moment.

Finalement, jugeant qu'il a assez souffert, je dépose un baiser sur la tête de l'érection avant d'envoyer ma langue glisser sur toute sa longueur puis de le prendre totalement en bouche, amorçant un mouvement de va et vient nonchalant au début puis de plus en plus rapide.

Faramir se cambre, s'agrippe frénétiquement aux couvertures qui nous recouvrent, gémissant de plus en plus fort, accélérant de lui même la cadence avec son bassin, recherchant une délivrance que, là encore, je lui refuse. Je le vois perdre de plus en plus pieds sous le plaisir ressenti et cela me réjouis. Je change de jeu et m'attaque au gland, traçant des arabesques, léchant les quelques gouttes de semence qui y perlent déjà puis… Cesse tout !

Il me jette un regard furibond qui me fait pouffer et je remonte l'embrasser. Son corps se couvre d'une fine pellicule de sueur et son calme légendaire est bien lointain à cet instant.

Il ondule des hanches comme une invitation inconsciente et augmente encore mon propre désir.

Cette fois ci, je défais mon pantalon, me retrouvant nu contre lui et, reprenant ma position initiale, encadrant sa tête de mes avants bras, je glisse mes lèvres près de son oreille, en mordillant le lobe avant de demander d'une voix que le plaisir a rendu rauque :

-Que veux-tu, Faramir du Gondor ?

Il se mord la lèvre et hésite. Je donne un léger coup de hanche qui fait se frotter nos deux érections et il répond aussitôt avec une certaine fébrilité, s'accrochant à moi.

-Toi ! Je te veux !

Satisfais, je le lui fais savoir d'un baiser et glisse un doigt vers son anus, taquinant l'entrée avant de m'y introduire.

Il a un petit sursaut surpris mais est bien trop avancé dans le chemin de la luxure pour en ressentir une gêne à ce stade.

J'introduis un nouveau doigt et il arque le dos après s'être tendu un instant. Bougeant légèrement en lui, j'essais de le préparer le mieux possible à ce qui va suivre et à la douleur inévitable.

Il est merveilleusement étroit et j'en soupire d'anticipation.

Retirant mes doigts, je nous débarrasse des couvertures, remontant l'une de ses jambe jusqu'au niveau de mon épaule et me positionnant devant son intimité.

Lentement, j'introduis mon sexe gonflé en lui et son cri de douleur me fait mal au cœur. Je le rassure par des caresses et murmure :

-Tout va bien se passer, bientôt il n'y aura que le plaisir.

Je ressens sa terreur et il est complètement crispé, des larmes perlant au coin de ses paupières. Heureusement, mes douces intentions le calment lentement et je m'enfonce de nouveau un peu en lui, le plus doucement possible malgré ses couinements de douleur. Je promène mes mains sur son sexe, attendant de le détendre de nouveau un peu et achève d'un coup de rein habile de m'introduire en lui.

Mon sexe est complètement engoncé dans ce fourreau de chair et je soupire de délice. Il est délicieusement étroit et j'ai l'agréable impression de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Instinctivement, il remue du bassin pour s'habituer et détourner ses pensées de la douleur. Je l'aide du mieux que je peux, retenant mes mouvements, caressant son membre et, lentement, il commence à chercher à me sentir bouger, chose que je lui accorde aussitôt.

J'ondule sur lui, tout doucement d'abord puis augmentant la puissance de mes coups de boutoir, calquant le rythme de ma main sur le celui de notre union et soudain il pousse un cri qui n'a rien à voir avec la douleur.

Il renverse la tête en arrière, agrippant mes bras et sa respiration s'emballe de plus en plus. Je suis incapable de me retenir plus longtemps et accélère considérablement mes mouvements, cherchant une délivrance qui ne tardera pas vu mon excitation.

Ses cris sont devenus pur plaisir et ma voix se mêle à la sienne. Nous balbutions des mots sans suite, murmurant chacun le nom de l'autre, submergés par le plaisir de l'instant, cette merveilleuse sensation de n'être qu'un. Je l'embrasse mais doit vite rompre ce contact pour réussir à respirer convenablement. Mon précieux petit frère semble totalement consolé maintenant et je ne vois plus que son corps en sueur, le reste est gommé par une brume de plaisir qui n'accepte que lui. Faramir découvre le plaisir avec un entrain que je n'aurais pas crut possible, son corps délectable m'amenant inexorablement vers la délivrance.

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau tandis qu'il s'arque une ultime fois, déversant son plaisir entre nos deux corps en sueur. Je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre dans la jouissance et nous nous écroulons pêle-mêle l'un sur l'autre, essoufflés et ivres de ce nouveau lien entre nous.

Je m'allonge sur le dos et l'attire sur moi, rabattant les couvertures sur son corps fin et tremblant, embrassant son front.

Puis un court sommeil nous happe en même temps qu'une intense plénitude.

* * *

Je papillonne des paupières dans la lumière du petit jour, mettant quelques instants à faire le point. Les évènements de la veille me reviennent brusquement en sentant le corps nu de Boromir contre le mien et je rougis pour moi-même.

J'ai fait l'amour avec mon frère.

Ce constat me trouble un peu mais j'aime cette idée. J'ai aimé pourtant tout ce qu'il a put me faire.

Je me sens épuisé par ma trop courte nuit mais j'ai l'impression de flotter sur un nuage.

Remarquant qu'il nous reste un peu de temps avant de rejoindre Père, je me redresse et part à la recherche de mes habits. A quatre pattes sur le lit, je me sens courbatu en un endroit bien inhabituel et en éprouve une certaine gêne. Attrapant enfin mon pantalon, je sens une main familière caresser mes fesses et Boromir se reçoit mon pantalon en pleine figure suivit d'un charmant chapelet d'injures en tout genre qui le font éclater de rire. Ma grimace de douleur lorsque je m'assois, remontant les couvertures sur moi, redouble son hilarité et je me renfrogne, vexé.

Il se redresse et me prend dans ses bras aux biceps qui n'ont de cesse de m'impressionner.

Je me laisse amadouer et me blottis contre lui quelques instants, le laissant parsemer mon visage d'une myriade de baisers. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous dire des « je t'aime » car seuls ceux qui en doute réclament ces mots.

Je sais qu'il m'aime, je le sens et cela me suffit.

Enfin, je me détache de son étreinte et enfile mon pantalon, lui dérobant la vision de mon corps bien trop nu à mon goût !

Cependant je dois avouer ne pas trop me gêner pour admirer le sien à la faveur du petit jour.

Il est si beau !

Silencieux, nous nous habillons rapidement et je m'éclipse pour aller me laver un peu. Je regagne ma chambre même si celle de mon aîné semble être devenue la mienne depuis quelque temps…

Je constate avec un plaisir sans borne que des serviteurs ont amené un grand baquet d'eau fumante et parfumée. Je m'y plonge aussitôt, délassant mes muscles courbatus grâce à l'eau chaude.

J'ai l'impression étrange d'être complet, comblé au delà de tout malgré la séparation que je devine prochaine à cause de la convocation de notre père.

Je crois que je n'aurais de cesse de prier pour que tout aille bien pour lui. Je connais ses capacités mais j'ai toujours un peu d'inquiétude à chacune de nos séparations et à celle ci viendra s'ajouter la cruelle douleur de l'absence. Le manque…

Le bain m'éclaircit un peu les idées et j'en sors, m'enveloppant d'une grande serviette et revêtant les vêtements usés que j'utilise pour mes missions hors de la cité. Leur teinte verte et brune me permet de me fondre dans la végétation et seule mon épée au pommeau brillant tranche sur mon apparence de vagabond.

Je rejoins la chambre de Boromir, le trouvant vêtu de la même façon que moi, prêt à répondre à l'appel de l'Intendant de la cité.

Il me sourit, glissant une main ferme autours de ma taille et déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de glisser à mon oreille :

-Tu vas me manquer, petit frère. Je t'interdis de te faire tuer.

- C'est valable pour toi aussi ; je réplique en me séparant de lui à regret. Si j'apprends que tu es mort, je te rejoindrais pour faire de ta non-vie un enfer pour te punir !

Nous éclatons de rire ensemble et, côte à côte, gagnons la salle où siège Denethor.

Assit sur un trône de pierre, il nous attend, le visage fermé, si inaccessible à mes yeux. Je reste légèrement en retrait, derrière Boromir, observant la scène avec un détachement feint.

Quoi que je dise, Père me donnera tord au profit de mon aîné.

-Boromir, mon fils… J'ai eu vent de troubles en Harondor. Des rebelles s'agitent et pillent les villages en bordure de l'Ithilien du Sud avant de se réfugier dans ces terres désertes. Prends le commandement d'une troupe d'hommes et fait revenir l'ordre.

Boromir se met à l'équerre et incline la tête en signe d'assentiment avant de demander :

-Dois-je tuer les rebelles ?

-Naturellement, s'ils résistent mais interroges-en quelques-uns uns avant. Je ne pense pas que tu en tireras grand chose, ce ne sont que des pillards…

-Bien, Père.

Je me retiens de faire un commentaire. Pourquoi forcément tuer ces hommes au lieu de les raisonner ? Peut être qu'ils ne se montreraient pas si hostiles… Je déteste cette manie qu'à Denethor de taper avant et de discuter ensuite ! Enfin… Je reste coi pour ne pas m'attirer ses foudres, laissant mon frère parler.

Denethor tourne vers moi ses yeux gris, glacials.

-Quant à toi… Tu vas te rendre en Ithilien, des Orcs s'agitent là bas. Essaye de deviner s'ils menacent la cité ou non, si tu en es capable… Emmène le moins d'homme possible, nous devons protéger la cité avant tout.

Je me raidis, blessé mais demeure impassible, répliquant simplement, me mettant au garde-à-vous :

-Il sera fait suivant votre désir.

Je devine aisément que c'est simplement une excuse pour m'éloigner de Minas Tirith pendant que Boromir règle les vrais problèmes.

Soit, je suis habitué maintenant.

Nous prenons rapidement congé, récupérant au passage quelques provisions en guise de petit déjeuné et mon amant fulmine tout du long contre notre géniteur, critiquant ses façons envers moi. Je me contente de marcher près de lui avec une certaine résignation.

Quoi que je fasse ou dise, rien ne changera alors à quoi bon s'insurger et s'agiter ?

* * *

Je m'énerve de le voir si docile, si doux alors que son propre père le traite comme un gêneur.

Il est resté en retrait tout du long de notre entretient avec Denethor et je crois bien que je râle pour lui. Il se tait comme toujours, si calme…

J'avoue qu'il m'impressionne !

M'éloigner de lui ne me plait pas trop mais plus je tergiverserais, moins vite je pourrais le retrouver.

En passant devant une alcôve sombre, je me fige, reconnaissant la silhouette fine de Lilonë.

Elle est assise sur une banquette de pierre, un livre entre les mains et lève sur moi un œil rieur qui passe ensuite vers Faramir, arrêté lui aussi.

Je vois son regard gris se teinté de jalousie et de rancœur. Je ne lui aie pas expliqué le rôle de la jeune noble dans ma déclaration et je comprends sa colère.

Il est visiblement jaloux et je vais lui dire de m'attendre plus loin mais le rire doux de la jeune fille s'élève dans le silence du couloir.

Je ne peux retenir Faramir que déjà il s'écrie :

-Puis-je savoir ce qui cause votre hilarité ?

-Ola, beau Capitaine ! Je ris de votre ignorance et de ma réussite.

Elle le provoque, je la connais assez pour le savoir mais Faramir fonce tête baissée ! Il pose une main sur le pommeau de son épée, l'œil mauvais.

-Vous devez vous gausser d'avoir obtenu les faveurs de Boromir !

Un nouvel éclat de rire franchit ses lèvres roses et elle réplique, incisive et vive :

-Non point, Capitaine, je me gausse plutôt de l'avoir poussé dans votre couche.

Faramir accuse le coup et me regarde sans comprendre tandis que je ne peux réprimer un très léger rire.

Son regard me somme clairement de lui expliquer et je vais m'installer près de Lilonë, lui faisant signe de faire de même.

Il obéit à contre cœur mais je le devine curieux. Je me retrouve entre lui et elle, habillée d'une robe à corset de soie noire et lacée de violet, sa silhouette agréablement mise en valeur. Je ne peux nier qu'elle est belle mais je n'ai plus pour elle aucun désir, juste une profonde reconnaissance.

-Allons, ma Dame, vous interloquez mon frère…

Elle me jette un œil complice puis le darde sur mon amant.

-Vous ne lui avez donc rien dit, Monseigneur ?

-Il ne m'a rien dit.

Mon compagnon à un air vexé et blessé et je donne un léger coup de coude à mon alliée pour l'inciter à ne pas créer la zizanie entre nous.

-Il se trouve que j'avais deviné votre amour réciproque et que j'ai juste forcé un peu le destin en attirant votre si cher frère hors de la cité avec moi tout en sachant que vous viendriez sûrement rôder non loin. Je voulais simplement réunir deux cœurs qui se cherchaient… Ne suis-je pas trop bonne ?

Mon frère reste bouche bée, dévisageant la jeune fille avec méfiance et curiosité à la fois.

-Que… Voulez vous dire ? Vous _savez_ ?

-Bien sûr, jeune Capitaine du Gondor. Je sais beaucoup de choses et votre secret à tous les deux en fait partie. Le Pèlerin Gris sait et moi aussi, vous êtes ainsi à égalité tous les deux.

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil, malicieuse et ajoute, étouffant un rire entre ses longs doigts gantés de noir :

-Je dois être un peu sorcière…

-Clairvoyante en tout cas ; j'approuve, hochant la tête avec ferveur.

Je pose un tendre regard sur mon cadet qui semble s'être un peu rassuré. Il se lève avec élégance et vient se poster face à Lilonë, prenant sa main avec délicatesse et y déposant un baiser courtois.

-Je vous avais mal jugé. Si mon bonheur actuel dépend de vos bons soins, vous êtes donc mon amie. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous être agréable…

La jeune femme lui sourit, ses yeux verts pétillants de vie et elle se lève à son tour, s'approchant de Faramir pour lui susurrer à l'oreille quelque chose que je n'entends pas mais Faramir hoche doucement la tête et elle s'éloigne de nous avec un petit salut de la main, son livre dans l'autre.

Mon jeune frère se tourne vers moi et je me lève à mon tour, gagnant la ville où doivent nous attendre nos compagnons de mission.

Faramir est silencieux depuis un bon moment mais c'est un silence agréable, le calme avant la tempête en somme et surtout avant que nous soyons de nouveau éloignés l'un de l'autre.

En entrant dans les écuries, je le bloque dans un recoin, collant mon corps au sien, mes mains dans son dos, le serrant pour garder en moi son empreinte, sa chaleur.

Il cherche mes lèvres et je réponds à son attente, l'embrassant fiévreusement, affamé de lui. Nos langues jouent ensemble, nos doigts se cherchent et s'entrecroisent.

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons et je remarque qu'il a les yeux légèrement brillants de larmes contenues.

Je dépose un baiser délicat sur ses paupières comme pour absorber son chagrin et m'arrache de ses bras, déchiré bien malgré moi.

Le reste se passe dans une sorte de brouillard indistinct et si vite que j'ai la sensation que le temps à décidé de nous priver l'un de l'autre plus vite.

Nos chevaux harnachés, nos troupes respectives appelées et nos routes qui se séparent, me causant une vive douleur qui, je sais, ne me quittera que lorsque je l'aurais retrouvé sain et sauf.

Je l'aime.

* * *

Il est mon frère et mon amant. Mon complémentaire.

Ma joie de vivre, ma raison d'être.

Privé de lui je navigue au milieu des ombres.

Ô funestes augures, maudits soient mes rêves et mes prémonitions !

Maudite soit la réalité cruelle, maudit soit le Seigneur Noir, la guerre qui divise et sépare ceux qui s'aiment.

Toutes ces années…

Tout ce temps à s'aimer et se chérir l'un l'autre.

Il faut connaître la douleur pour connaître la saveur du bonheur.

J'ai pourtant toujours sut ma chance…

A quoi bon vivre quand celui qu'on aime ne reviendra plus !

Songes funestes, je vous hais de me ramener à la réalité.

Je nageais dans un océan d'amour, oubliant les troubles extérieurs et la folie de ce Père qui à oublié que nous étions deux à être le fruit de ses entrailles.

J'aurais dut savoir que cela ne durerais pas.

Boromir, mon tendre amour, que dirais-tu si je te rejoignais à cet instant même, plongeant moi aussi dans les eaux noires ?

Ils t'emportent maintenant, ces flots sombres, je le vois, je le rêve.

Vogue, vogue, barque d'argent !

Emporte mon aimé vers des rivages de paix.

Je vengerais ta mort et celui qui en est responsable et, si ma vie n'est point achevée encore à la fin de ces jours de mort, attendrais mon heure.

Attends ! Attends ! Ne pars pas encore !

Laisse-moi encore quelques secondes pour graver ton visage serein dans mon âme, si beau, si fort…

Mon amour, mon amant, mon complémentaire…

Dis, Boromir, où vas-tu ainsi dans cette sinistre embarcation, ce radeau funèbre ?

Attends-moi !

Je te jure de ne pas te rejoindre immédiatement, ma tâche n'est pas achevée.

Je n'aimerais plus jamais comme toi, emporte déjà ce serment.

Je te rejoindrais, je te le jure !

Attends-moi !

Je t'aime…


End file.
